User talk:Skipper733/Archive 4
This is my talk page.-- 16:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) feel free to talk.-- 17:37, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hello skip I'm upgrading the shops stock.-- 00:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you nastajia12.-- 01:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Oh and Happy birthday skipper-- 01:48, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Yes HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!-- 01:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks nastajia12 thanks legoguy.-- 01:50, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Your Welcome!-- 01:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Well hope you like your first archive legoguy.-- 03:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) You had birthday? Oh sorry I didn't know. Happy Birthday Skip good old chap! :) 17:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Happy Birthday! 17:42, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Guys it was on the 18th. -- 00:57, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Well looks like I started something... Ummm oh yeah skipper How do you get that font Can you make me one?-- 01:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) What font do you want?-- 01:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Herculanum Please. Thanks skip.-- 01:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I'm on it.-- 01:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry Doesn't work how about:comic sans ms...-- 01:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- 01:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Happy birth day. (one day dint affect right) 04:02, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ha ha. thanks german.-- 13:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) BUYING Can I buy a Glatorian Seal?-- 16:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Which one?-- 16:12, 20 August 2009 (UTC) P.s. I cannot send you the acctual seal but I can send you the items required to get it.-- 16:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :: Hey I'm the waiter silly I'm suppos't to take the order! -- 17:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Heh heh heh! right you are but you have to be active more :).-- 17:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Okay fine.-- 17:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Glad you see things my way.-- 17:39, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well back to the trade, so have you decided which glatorians seal you want?-- 23:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Yes Tarix's Seal.-- 01:05, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Alrighty then I'll give you an ancient spear mail it to Tarix to recieve your Seal. It will cost 25 clicks.-- 02:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- 12:12, 21 August 2009 (UTC) did you get it?-- 14:08, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Yes and I gave the clicks-- 15:18, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Good doing biussness with you.-- 15:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Good with you as well.-- 23:38, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hope you like your page!-- 23:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I do!-- 23:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Gypsum How much is it for Gypsum? 17:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Cool_Kid_555 Depends, Our waitress is helping people out with rank 5 networkers. her name is Nastajia12 Befriend her if you haven't already and ask her to put up a stone golem...she will then block everyone on her friend list except you. just click on her stone golem mod and you will be rewarded with gypsum I can't tell you how much though.-- 18:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll help you. just tell me when to block.-- 18:03, 21 August 2009 (UTC) It takes about 30 clicks per gypsum. Oh and skipper happy belated birthday! -- 22:43, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks leinardo.-- 23:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Job? Would you like a job at my store?-- 23:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Depends I would like to be a waiter also whats my pay?-- 23:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm How bout 10 clicks a day.-- 23:43, 21 August 2009 (UTC) No... i'll work for free. :)-- 23:44, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Okay than!-- 23:45, 21 August 2009 (UTC) great!-- 23:46, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Please Can you please put your pic under my pic in the store?-- 23:50, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure buddy.-- 23:51, 21 August 2009 (UTC) pipe well I'm back from my camping trip, so I will send you the pipe BTW your birthday is on the 18th right? (reading your talk page) WOW mine was on the 17th!!! 14:35, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :thanks joeman200 i will give you the clicks a bit later when they regenerate.-- 14:39, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ok that's fine-- 14:46, 22 August 2009 (UTC) how much is it?-- 14:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Template Hey skipper733, Would you know how to put the legoguy template on my userpage? Because my page looks pretty bare compared to yours. Thanks. 04:14, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Oh okay done.-- 13:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks 20:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Blocked Why did you block me?- 14:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh it was part of a trade with one of my buddys I'll unblock you in a sec.-- 14:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) price, the price for a pipe (for you my buddy) only 20 clicks! :-¶ -- 14:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Great thanks buddy =) what do you want me to click on?-- 22:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) BZPower Do you want to join it?- 11:55, 25 August 2009 (UTC) No sorry but I do like reading it once and awhile :).-- 13:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) AH MAN!- 13:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) RFA Hey I would like your oppinion on me becoming an admin. Here is my RFA. Thanks for voting! -- 12:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) An RFA already?-- 12:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yep. He has 1,000 edits and a RFA.-- 12:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah... but you know admins warn vandals fix codes, etc I am truly sorry but i don't think he's ready yet. :(-- 12:54, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Same with me.-- 12:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe he coyld be an admin but until i see some admin work being done than my vote may change :(-- 12:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Me as well.-- 12:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Just read my vote its much more explanatory.-- 13:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I read it.-- 13:04, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah its too bad. maybe if he tryed at a different point in time... he doesn't have much Experience right now.-- 13:18, 26 August 2009 (UTC)